After the Wedding
by Mrs. Edward Pattinson
Summary: Sequel to Before the Wedding, Edward's point of view, set 5 years after Breaking Dawn, what happens when the Cullens are forced to leave Forks after a few people get suspicious? what about Charlie and Jacob? Please read and review! updating soon
1. Chapter 1: 5 years later

**Here's the sequel to "Before the Wedding", even though reading the other story first is unnecessary, I really hope I didn't let anyone down…..please pretty please with sugar on top read and review it and tell me if I should continue with this story and what you think of it!!!! Hope its up to standards, I wasn't sure how to start the story but I think it turned out decent, and that it'll get better from here….if its liked, I'll update soon =)**

**Edward's point of view:**

As I sat in my car, waiting to go to the mall, I realized how lucky I was, the last five years with my wife have been absolutely blissful and tomorrow was going to be perfect, I had a special evening planned out for our 5 year anniversary and I was going to mall to pick up my present for her, Alice, Bella, and Renesmee were coming along. I have been waiting 20 minutes for them, I was beginning to get anxious.

A few minutes later, Bella walked out the house looking annoyed.

She got into the passenger seat of my car and when I looked into her eyes, I felt totally calm.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked.

She groaned and said, "You would've thought that Alice would stop treating me like her dress up doll after all these years, especially now that she has Renesmee for that."

I chuckled, "This is Alice we're talking about."

She laughed softly, the noise music to my ears and pointed to herself, "Why do I have to get all dressed up for the mall?"

I looked over her outfit, Alice had dressed Bella in a dark blue dress with very high heels with tons of accessories.

"Well, it is a bit much but I think you look absolutely perfect." I said as I kissed her softly.

"Where's Alice and Renesmee?" I asked after a few minutes.

"When I left, Alice was finishing Renesmee's makeup." Bella said, obviously irritated.

"Why does she need makeup? She's only 5 years old." I asked, slightly angry.

Bella sighed and replied, "You know she doesn't act or look 5 years old."

I knew that, but I didn't want to think about how my baby girl was growing up so fast. She looked about 13 and acted much older than that.

Bella must've saw the sad look that appeared on my face because she put down her shield and I saw she thought the same thing.

I smiled softly and reached out to hold her hand, I was still ecstatic that Bella had learned how to let me read her mind, it was absolutely amazing.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Alice and Renesmee came walking out the front door.

They got into the car and I said, "It doesn't take that long to get ready."

Alice laughed and said, "You can't rush perfection."

Bella and I rolled our eyes and Renesmee asked, "Can I go down to La Push? I don't want to go to the mall again."

I saw Bella bite her lip for a second before saying, "Sure."

I squeezed her hand as I pulled out onto the road.

I felt the same way, we knew that Jacob would take care of Renesmee but it was hard to accept that he had imprinted on her after everything that happened.

A few minutes later, we reached the boundary line of La Push, Renesmee was the only one allowed across, unless it was an emergency.

After Renesmee got out of the car and we all said our goodbye's we headed towards the mall.

When we reached the mall, Alice grabbed Bella and said happily, "I'm taking her to buy some clothes, because she still doesn't know what to buy. We'll meet up with you later."

Alice was going to distract Bella for me so the gift could be a surprise.

"It's only for a little while, love." I said softly as I kissed her passionately.

Alice grabbed her arm and started off towards the mall.

_I don't know how long I can keep her busy, you better hurry up. _Alice thought.

I went into the mall and down a hallway until I reached the jewelry store.

I had already ordered the beautiful engraved heart locket for Bella.

So I walked up to the counter and a saleswoman asked, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up a necklace." I said quickly, wanting to meet up with my Bella.

"Okay, what's the name?" She asked, never taking her eyes off of me.

"Cullen." I replied.

"Let me get that for you." She said as she quickly ran off to the back room.

"Here you go, Would you like a bag?" She said as she handed me the locket.

"No, thank you." I said, knowing if I came out with a bag Bella would see it.

I saw that the saleswoman was about to give me her number so I quickly said, "I bought this for my wife, tomorrow is our anniversary."

She just smiled and said, "I'm sure she'll love it." Even though her thoughts were the completely opposite.

I nodded and quickly walked out of the store with the locket in my pocket.

As I turned the corner I heard a woman's voice say, "Edward Cullen?"

I turned around to see a pregnant Jessica Stanley holding hands with Mike Newton.


	2. Chapter 2: The Future

**(Thanks so much for all the reviews, Here's the next chapter so so so sorry it took so long I've been really busy and had writers bloc,, I think its going to keep getting better from here! and this chapter is not my best work, sorry…but I want to thank my great beta and friend Alexis for helping me write this chapter…..Please keeping reading and reviewing, its what keeps me writing!! Updating soon as I get home(its spring break, got to go to my moms) 3**

**Edward's point of view:**

My first thought was to run away as fast as possible, but I knew that would just make matters worse, so I settled for saying, "Hello."

"It's me, Jessica Stanley, its been years since I've seen you." Jessica said, letting go of Mike's hand.

"Yes, well, I've been at college and just came back to visit after graduation." I said, keeping up the story that Bella and I had went away to Dartmouth after the wedding and now lived across the country. Jessica and Mike's now thought that Bella and I had gotten a divorce, I had to hide my laugh because they were hugely mistaken.

Obviously trying to find out the answer Mike spoke up and asked, "Are you and Bella still together?"

"Of course. We're very happy." I said immediately and their thoughts turned to disappointment.

For some reason, Jessica lied and said, "We're very happy too, Mike just proposed."

_Yeah, after I stupidly knocked her up. _Mike thought, and I almost laughed out loud.

She then showed me her left hand where a fake diamond sat on her finger.

"So where is Bella?" Mike asked, mostly hopeful to see her again but also wanting to change the subject. His thoughts then turned into Bella fighting Jessica for him and I just rolled my eyes, like that would ever happen.

Before I had the chance to answer, I saw Bella walking down the hallway towards us.

"Excuse me for one second." I said as I went over to meet up with Bella.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as I reached her side.

"She's still in the store, she had a vision and told me to get over here now." Bella replied quickly as I saw Mike and Jessica come over to us.

_That can't be Bella, she was never that pretty. _Jessica thought as she took in Bella's new appearance. Bella was also more beautiful than anyone.

"Jessica! Mike! It's so nice to see you again." Bella said, and I was shocked at how truthful that sounded. I looked at Bella like she was crazy but she just looked at me and smiled. Then Jessica thought _Why is she so happy to see us?. _Then Mike thought ._Whoa, Bella looks better than Rosalie now. _And the rest of the thought made me want to break his neck like usual, it seemed he hasn't changed in the last few years.

Then I gripped Bella's hand tighter. "What a coincidence .What are you guys doing here?" I asked even though I already knew. _That's what I was about to say, I don't want to talk about us, I want to talk about them! I need some juicy gossip. _thought Jessica.

And she said "Oh were just shopping for Maternity clothes." she said in a bragging way. I would've rolled my eyes but I didn't want her seeing.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Mike finally taking his eyes away from Bella.

Then I said "Oh were just here shopping for our daughter Renesmee." I said quickly and extra proud, I wanted something over them. And Jessica's thoughts made me want to want to break her neck.

Then Mike thought _They have a daughter? Can't I have one thing that he doesn't! Gosh, I hate him! _I had to suppress a laugh but I couldn't of course then Bella gave me a beautiful smile and Mike and Jessica thought _Why are Edward and Bella, acting weirder than usual? What happened during the last 5 years?_

I wasn't that worried because they will never guess what happened in the 5 years, but right then Alice came running to our sides at almost non-human pace, I was about to say something to her when she thought _Hurry, we have to get Bella out of here, I'll explain later….I'm sorry Edward it's time. _What did she mean by that?

"Sorry to interrupt." Alice said sweetly, obviously not showing her stress. "But we have a family emergency."

Jessica and Mike were shocked to see Alice, Mike thought _There something wrong with the Cullens. _Jessica thought _Alice looks exactly the same as she did last time I saw her, now that I look Edward does too, I'm not letting this go._

And with that we were off towards the doors and into the car speeding back to Forks.

I knew what Alice meant now and it wasn't good…….my perfect happiness was coming to a end.


	3. Chapter 3: Humans

**(Thanks so much for all the reviews, they make me so happy, and once again here I am apologizing for not updating in a while….SORRY, I wasn't feeling up to it and I had no idea what to write but here is my attempt, hope you like it….updating when I can…please please with caviar on top R&R!!!!)**

**Edward's point of view:**

Bella had no idea what was going on, she looked quite frightened actually as we sped down the road. Alice was trying to comfort her by putting on an act that nothing was wrong, but my lovely wife could see right through it.

I still had no idea how the family would take the news Alice and I brought or even what would happen next so to stall I decided that we would go pick up Renesmee, it was honestly better than Jacob bringing her back on his motorcycle.

It wasn't until we reached the boundary and Renesmee got into the car that I noticed some strange thoughts a few miles back, it was Jessica and Mike, they were following us! Alice had a vision then, it was Jessica and Mike, they followed us back to the house and then after a deathly scream it went blank.

_Call Carlisle, we can't go back to the house! _Alice practically screamed to me through her mind while keeping a straight face. I nodded quickly and took out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle number, he was at the hospital but he answered quickly, "Edward, what's wrong?" He asked frantically, we only called the hospital in case of emergency.

I knew I was about to let Carlisle down and as much as it hurt me I had to do it, my family's welfare depended on it. I looked over at Renesmee listening to her ipod and took a deep breath.

Speaking at vampire speed I said, "We went to the mall and Jessica and Mike were there, they noticed how we looked the same and how different Bella looked, I told them about Renesmee and then they saw her, they've been following us home, what do we do?"

He didn't say anything at first and I added softly, "I had no idea this would happen." Then he spoke up, "Edward, let them follow you, we'll have to lie to them and then have a family meeting. I'm on my way."

I trusted Carlisle, he was usually right too so I hung up the phone. Bella looked at me and I suddenly felt like I let her down.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked bringing me out of Bella's eyes.

"Going back to the house." I answered.

"What?" Bella and Alice asked at the same time.

"Carlisle told me to." I responded as we started down the road to our house.

"But what about my vision? We can't let that happen!" Alice screamed at me.

"It won't." I reassured her as we pulled up to the house.

We all ran inside and I screamed for the others, we needed a plan. As they all came down the stairs I heard Bella say to Nessie, "Go up to your father's old room until I come and get you." Nessie nodded and decided to ask us later, she knew not to argue with Bella when she was this upset. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it hoping to calm her, I would protect her she should know that.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, suddenly worried about her "children".

Alice explained what happened and a mix of thoughts filled my head,

_I really hope Alice's vision doesn't come true, I don't want harm to come to anyone even those humans. _

_Yes! Finally some action around here._

_Great now I'm going to have to act human and then because of my "family" we're probably going to move again. _

_I can't see, Why would any of us hurt Jessica or Mike?_

_It really isn't anyone's fault, we'll just have to deal with it. I hope they leave soon._

Just then Carlisle walked into the house with Jessica and Mike following right behind him.

_Look at them, they're all the same, pale with golden eyes _Mike's thoughts said as soon as he took our family. _I will figure this out, they aren't human they all look like supermodels, well they don't ever eat now that I think about it. _Jessica's thoughts were getting closer to the truth and I had no idea how to end this.

Jasper stiffened through their emotions, his thoughts scared me,

_Their going to figure out what we are, this could be dangerous, I will not have another run in with the Voultri, I have to do something. _I was about to stop him when Alice started whispering in his ear stopping his decision at least…for now.

Okay hope you liked it and now I need a vote, in the next chapter something (not telling exactly what) is going to happen to either Jessica or Mike so I need you to vote which one of the two it will happen to…please PM me or review with your choice, thanks again!!! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Too Late

A/N: Please read because I am so sorry

**(Once again here I am apologizing to all my readers how sorry I am for not updating, I'm am sincerely sorry and I will try to update soon next time since school's almost over, school has been very hectic and there's been a lot of drama with my friends, I have also not felt up to writing and I really hope that you all stick with me and keep reading and reviewing, I hope that you guys still like this chapter even though its not my best, thanks and thanks again for the votes!! The winner was Mike so here we go, hope it wasn't a disappointment :)**

**Edward's point of view:**

Listening to those brutal thoughts in Jaspers head made me fear for Jessica and Mike's life. Jasper is usually calm and collected but doesn't have good self control.

As if no time had passed, Carlisle invited Jessica and Mike into our living room to sit down. The rest of us stood around, somewhat anxious for what's happening yet. Of course Rosalie blamed the whole thing on Bella. I used to think that Rosalie's and Bella's relationship had gotten better after Renesmee was born but obviously not.

Bella let down her shield and I realized that she was scared for the rest of the family and thought that once again she started this. I was about to tell her that it wasn't her fault when Carlisle asked, sounding friendly, "So Jessica and Mike, what has brought to our home?" Jessica answered confidently, "We know you all aren't human." But inside her head she was scared.

The whole entire family froze even though they kept on a straight face, We all chuckled and Carlisle asked, "Of course we're human, what else could we be?"

Mike spoke up and said stuttering, "You….you guys…..aren't human…..I know it because…because…"

Jessica slapped him on the arm and said, "What Mike's trying to say is that you guys can't be human, you're all pale white with golden eyes, you guys have looked the same since we first met you and I've never seen you eat or drink anything…" She paused and looked around the room at the eight pairs of golden eyes looking straight at her and swallowed loudly. Mike was more terrified than her, and the scariest thing was he already knew what we were but he was too afraid to speak up.

Trying to help, Emmett got up and ran into the kitchen, he came back out with a piece of pizza that was Jacob's and a can of pop, also Jacob's. He laughed loudly and said, "We eat all the time, I don't think you guys were paying enough attention." Rosalie rolled her eyes and was mental cursing herself for letting him do this. Emmett took a deep breath and took a big bite of the pizza and then drank half the pop. "See, that was delicious." He announced when he was done, even though we all knew how disgusting that must've been.

Jessica was now contradicting what she believed, she didn't even think this was worth it anymore, she was afraid for her babies life and I was surprised that she really did love that baby. But during Emmett's attempt to save the family, Mike had gained enough confidence to say, "You guys are all vampires. You changed Bella into one too." I pulled Bella tighter against me, hoping that she would calm me down.

And with that Mike stood up, handed some folded up piece of paper to Jessica and said, "Now we're leaving." He walked out the door with a very confused Jessica behind him.

When we knew they were gone, I was about to ask Alice what Mike and Jessica were going to do, when they left, I could tell they were afraid but they didn't have any plan of doing anything, but I mean they weren't just going to leave us alone. Were they?

Alice looked straight at me and said, "Mike keeps changing his mind, but he isn't going to leave this alone." No one said anything, I think we were all too afraid to say or do anything.

Then Jasper got up and said, "I don't think they'll be here anytime soon so I am leaving to go hunt."

"You just went hunting." Alice said confused.

"Well I am going." He said roughly, he never spoke to Alice like that.

"I'll go with you." Alice said hurt.

"No I am going alone, I need some time to think." the door.

The rest of the family sat, completely confused. Alice looked at me and asked, "Is he okay?"

"His thoughts weren't like before." I responded.

We all sat there lost in our own thoughts, when Alice stood up and yelled, "He's not going hunting!"

"Then what is he doing?" Carlisle asked, confused at Jasper's strange actions.

"He keeps changing his mind. But he put this in my hand before he left." She said as she took a piece of paper out of her pocket.

It read:

_Alice, I love you more than you'll ever know and our family is everything to me so I won't allow Mike and Jessica to do anything to destroy it. Please don't come after me, this is for the best. We've went through to much for it all to end now. I promise I'll be okay and after this we can go back to our normal lives. _

_Jasper_

Alice started shaking and yelled, "It's my vision Edward! He's going to do something to them. We have to do something."

"He said not to though." Carlisle said as he put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"But….I can't let him do anything to Jessica and Mike, their happy." She said as she calmed down.

We all sat in silence and I knew Alice couldn't just sit here while Jasper was gone so after a few minutes she got up and said, "I have to do something." And ran out the door.

I was worried, for Alice and Jasper and even Jessica and Mike. Bella ran over to me and, sensing my distress said, "Edward, its going to be okay."

"No, it's not." I responded as I broke down, "I can't lose you, not after everything we've been through together. And even if everyone comes out of this, we're going to have to move, love. I am so sorry."

Instead of trying to blame this all on her like usual, Bella just pulled me closer to her and said, "Oh well Edward, we will get through this together, we always do." I smiled for the first time since we ran into our old "friends" and kissed her sweetly, she still surprises me to this day.

I sat holding Bella until Emmett came over and said "Come on, Alice called we need to help her."

We all ran, assuming the worse then I smelled blood, my fears realized and instead of going over to it, I grabbed Bella and ran back to the house, she was still a newborn and I didn't want her to make it any worse.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at me when I set her down back at home.

"There was blood, I was just protecting you." I said.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Edward I don't need protecting anymore."

"Well that isn't going to stop me, love." I said, being completely serious.

She laughed and then I heard everyone else coming back,

_We were too late. _Was the constant thought I heard.

Then Carlisle came over to us and explained, "I tried to help Mike but I couldn't do it in time after what Jasper did to him, Jessica wasn't with him we don't know where she is." Bella gasped, probably at the fact that Jasper did something like that when he was usually so caring. "It's for the best, love." I whispered into her ear.

The rest of the day went by in mostly silence, we all talked about what happened and decided it was for the best, we wouldn't have to move yet. Even though I was sort of afraid about Jessica still knowing. We didn't tell Renesmee about what happened, we didn't want to worry her. And when Bella and I went to be alone for the night I knew that I would make tomorrow a great day for the both of us.


	5. Chapter 5: Anniversary

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Please Read. Should I still write fanfiction? (Please Help!)**

**(Here's the next chapter, once again (this is probably the 100****th**** time) I'm so extremely sorry I haven't updated, school just got over and I had finals and then I have to go to my moms =( so I haven't had time. Also it doesn't seem that a lot of people have interest in my writing anymore because I haven't got a lot of reviews or alerts or anything at all. I'm not going to stop writing though (for those of you who do love my stories) but if I don't get a lot of reviews it doesn't make me want to write any more. But I hope this wasn't a disappointment because I don't feel my writing is very good. But I will have some extra time to write in the next few weeks, hopefully I will feel up to it. Please R&R, it might help me feel better.)**

**P.S. I tried my hardest on the opera part, but considering I've never been to one I don't know if its correct information or not so sorry!**

**Edward's Point of View:**

Since vampires don't sleep I never get to dream, I don't get to pretend everything's perfect and live out my fantasies during the quiet of the night. I always wonder what that would be like. For almost the past 5 years I haven't wished to be able to sleep, my existence has been great but now I feel like everything is crashing down. Why can't Bella and I get some peace?

I was brought out of my deep thinking when I heard Bella calling out to me, "Edward, are you okay?" I nodded, coming back to reality.

"You scared me." Bella whispered as she sank down to the floor next to me. "You were completely frozen like when I told you I was pregnant." I grimaced at the memory of how I acted when I thought I would lose my Bella…again and how different my life would be if we didn't have Renesmee.

Then Alice came dancing into the room, trying to pretend like everything was like it was just a week ago. "Happy Anniversary!" She squealed. Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." "About what, love?" I asked her, confused at how guilty she seemed. "I forgot that today was our 5th anniversary."

I was about to ease her guilt when Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and said, "It's perfectly fine, you had a lot on your mind." "We all did." I added quietly.

"Well I'm taking Renesmee shopping so you guys can celebrate." Alice said. As she left the room Bella yelled out, "Alice please tell me you're going shopping somewhere far away." I could hear the worry in her tone and pulled her into my lap. "Of course Bella, no one would be able to see us." She said reassuringly. I wasn't worried, Alice wouldn't be so irresponsible as to go shopping around Forks.

Alice told me last night that Jessica was trying to go back to her normal life as of right now, but it didn't ease any of the worry I had. Jessica was now going to be a single parent, that's hard, she would do something, and I knew she had to be upset at the least, she loved Mike. What would she tell everyone about Mike's death?

I suddenly heard Bella calling my name, I looked up and she grabbed my face in between her small hands, "Today is our anniversary and I want it to be filled with happiness, not with you thinking about the what if's." I nodded because I knew she was right, I had promised myself I would make this day special for her.

"You and me, that's all your allowed to think about. " She demanded. I didn't respond for a second and she whispered, "Can you do that for me?" "Of course, love."

I was suddenly happier when she giggled at Jasper walking up into our room wearing a chicken suit. His thoughts told me that he had lost a bet to Emmett and this was his punishment. It didn't surprise me that they would be almost back to their usual selves so soon.

"I love chicken." He said, looking down at the floor. "Jasper!" Emmett called out from downstairs, "You have to be a happy chicken." I laughed loudly and noticed Bella was too. "Emmett…do I have too?" Jasper whined making me laugh more. "Yes! You shouldn't bet the master next time if your not man enough to do some little punishment." "Fine. I love chicken!" He screamed and then left the room as quickly as possible. "Finally." Emmett said as he started cracking up.

I was going to thank them later because it had definitely made my mood better and Bella's too. "That was hilarious." Bella said when she had her laughter under control. I agreed and then put a blindfold over her eyes so I could surprise her.

"Edward….You know I hate surprises." Bella whined as I picked her up and ran to the car. "I know that but it won't stop me from doing them, you'll like this surprise." I responded. "You always say that though." She said as she crossed her arms. I laughed freely for the first time in the last couple of days.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she asked, "Can't you give me a hint?" "What's the fun in that?" I responded. She sighed and I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. I lifted her up out of the car and walked into the hotel, ignoring the strange glances I was getting from the surrounding humans.

I walked over to the desk and the man already knew what was going on so he handed me the key to our room and I carried Bella up there. I was surprised she wasn't saying anything as I sat her down on the bed. "We're here." I whispered into her ear as I untied the blindfold from her eyes. "Alice left you everything you'll need in the bathroom, go get ready." I said as I ushered towards the bathroom and kissed her sweetly.

"Still no hints?" She asked as she walked into the bathroom. "Nope." I answered as I flashed her smile. She rolled her eyes and shut the door. I went over to the tuxedo Alice picked out and got ready and then I tried to fix my hair, even though it never really got any better.

I was getting frustrated when I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist and then I heard her whisper in my ear, "I like your hair, leave it alone." I turned around in her arms and kissed her for a long time, then I noticed the beautiful deep blue gown that Alice picked out, I was speechless for a second until she said, "Yes I know, I look pretty now let's go." "We can go but I wasn't going to say you looked pretty, I was going to tell you that you looked breathtakingly beautiful." I said smiling at my gorgeous wife and I knew if she was still human that a blush would color her cheeks.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hotel room and into the limo I called. "Really Edward, a limo?" She said with a laugh as I slid in. "Of course a limo, only the best for you." I responded honestly, I loved spoiling Bella. We got out of the limo and walked hand in hand to our box seats. "Oh Edward, this is lovely." Bella said as we sat down. "I know that you've always wanted to see a live opera." I responded as I kissed the ring on her finger that always made me happy to see sitting there.

"Can you put down your shield?" I asked as the opera began. "Why?" Bella asked, completely puzzled. "Well, I've already seen this before…" I began when Bella cut me off and said, "Oh Edward, you're going to be bored, we should do something else." I sighed because that wasn't what I meant at all, she is so selfless. "No, I won't be bored because it will be new to me." She gave me a confused look and I explained, "It will be new seeing it through your eyes, your reaction to it all." She smiled and said, "Of course I'll put it down." "It's starting." I said as Bella looked towards the stage.

Being here was so much better as a vampire because your senses are so much better, you get to see it and hear it much better than any human. That's why I never took Bella when she was human, well that and the fact that we were always stuck in problems. I shook off the memories remembering how I promised to only think about Bella and myself tonight and focused on Bella watching the performance.

The three hours went by really fast as I saw a whole different world through my Bella's eyes. It was one of the best days of my life and by the end of it, all my worries disappeared, I was so happy. "Thank you. I loved it." Bella said as we drove back to the hotel, where I had another surprise ready. "Anything for you, love. I loved it too." I said happily.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as I pulled her to the back of the hotel. "You'll see." I responded as we sat down on the blanket set down for us. I pulled Bella into my lap and whispered into her ear, "Look at the sky." Just as I said that, the fireworks began, they were amazing. And then the best part happened, just like I asked _I love you Bella, forever _flashed across the sky bright and big. Bella gasped and turned around and kissed me passionately. "Me too Edward, forever and ever." She said with so much emotion it was amazing, I still can't get over the fact that she loves me like I love her….forever.

"I still have one more surprise." I told her as we walked back inside and into our hotel room. "Jeez Edward, I can only imagine what you're going to do on our hundredth anniversary." She told me. I laughed joyfully and said, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Close your eyes." I demanded while I pulled out the locket I had gotten and put it on her. "Oh Edward, its beautiful." Bella whispered as she looked over the jewelry hanging around her neck. In the last few years, Bella had gotten better at accepting gifts and I couldn't be happier about it. "Thank you….I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day." She told me as she flung herself into my arms. "Did you open the locket?" I asked. She shook her head and I opened it for her so she could see the picture of us at our wedding I had put in it with the words, _Forever _underneath it.

"Edward, I'm never taking this off." She said full of conviction. "Good." I said as she leaned forward and kissed me. "Bella, I wanted to give this to you because I want you to understand how much I love you, every single day I love you more because you're you." I told her, trying once again to explain how much I love her. "I don't think either of us will ever understand how much we love each other, Edward." She said with a smile as we fell onto the bed. I pulled her to me and just as I was about to kiss her, my phone rang.

"Leave it." Bella whispered and I wanted too so bad but the need to protect my family overtook that as I told her, "It's Alice and she told me she would only call if it was important." The frown that was on Bella's face disappeared when I picked up the phone.

"Edward?!" Alice's panicked voice came through the speaker. "What?! Did you see something?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Bella, wanting her close to me. "You guys need to come home." She told me, getting her voice under control. "Why?!" I asked, getting worried with each passing moment. "I had a vision, Jessica's coming back. We need to have a meeting, she's coming tomorrow so get here now!" Alice said, my fears coming true. "Alright, We're on our way." I said as I hung up the phone and grabbed Bella after we both changed into normal clothes and walked out of the room.

I explained what happened to Bella and now she was just as eager as me to go home. "I'm sorry, love. Our anniversary was ruined." I said as we sped off towards home. "No, it was just cut short. I had an amazing time." She responded. "I will make it up to you though." I promised. "I'll hold you to that." She promised right back as we kissed.

We pulled into the driveway and as we headed into the house, I was flooded with worry for my entire family. What would happen now? Jessica would either have to be killed or turned into one of us. Wouldn't she? While me and Bella sat down with everyone, I knew one thing for certain…Forks wasn't safe anymore.


	6. IMPORTANT! PLEASE! HELP! SORRY!

**IMPORTANT A/N: PLEASE GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND READ THE MESSAGE….I SERIOUSLY NEED EVERYONE'S HELP ON WHAT I SHOULD DO, I PROMISE IT WON'T TAKE THAT LONG….THEN PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME ANSWER OF WHAT I SHOULD DO!**


End file.
